


Friend for life (One day one shot)

by Mindscape_13



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Other, Sad crying zhengxi mo hospital hurtian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindscape_13/pseuds/Mindscape_13
Summary: Zhan Zheng Xi goes to visit He Tian in the hospital, but overhears Mo Guanshan's confession...
Relationships: Friends - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Friend for life (One day one shot)

One day  
Zhan Zheng Xi walked down the disinfectant corridor. He could see the marks of different shoes that the janitor couldn't mop away. 

He didn't take note of the appreciative glances he got from those he passed. Just made his way to the elevator, pressed for the fourth floor and sighed when the doors closed.  
He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

Only to open them again five seconds later when the elevator stopped. Then he made his way to the private room, 408. He nodded at the nurses he passed. When he came to the door 408, he pushed it open softly only to pause when he heard a voice.

It sounded like Mo Guanshan's.

He listened to what he was saying.  
"I'm just bad luck. It's like wherever I go, something bad always happens. And then you guys got dragged into it and it scared me. I thought it would go away, with Jian Yi's goodness and Zhengxi's. I thought that would have been enough to chase such a bad omen away." The red head let's out a chuckle. "Guess that's not true. Guess I'm just generally a beacon for bad shit." He murmured.

Zhan Zheng Xi didn't like that he thought so.  
"And for you to get hurt like that... I've never been so scared in my life. Not even when She Li chased me. I've never felt my heart torn itself apart like that at the thought that you might..." He hears a sniffle and a choked sob.

"I was so scared. I kept thinking please no, not him, please not him!" Zhengxi blinked the tears in his eyes away. 

"I've never been so afraid to lose something or someone..." He hears a sob and thinks that for the red head to talk so freely, He Tian must be asleep.  
"I wish it happened to me instead," sob, "I can't take seeing you like this," sniffle, "It hurts." Sobs. "It hurts because I love you." The red head was crying now and Zhan Zheng Xi clentches his hand in a fist. His heart breaking too. 

He felt sad for carrot top. 

"So, this is goodbye. I'm leaving so that you can't get hurt anymore due to me. Directly or indirectly. And just know, I don't want to do this, Tian, but I have to because I want to protect you. I'm sorry alright? I wish there was another way. I wish I could stay and... love you..." Mo cries softly in between his little speech and Zhengxi hears footsteps approaching.

The door opens and carrot top comes to a stop, eyes wide at seeing him stand there. 

The brunette pulls him into a tight hug. The red head tensed up for a second. And then slowly wound his arms around the brunette as well.  
"You can't leave him. You can't leave us when we need you the most right now Mo Guanshan." He whispered into the red head's shoulder earnestly and felt the red head shake, soft cries escaping his lips and he cried into Zhan Zheng Xi's shoulder. 

He held the red head tight as he fell apart. Keeping his own tears at bay as he tries to be strong for himself, He Tian, Jian Yi and Mo Guanshan.


End file.
